


Scars on My Soul

by SyntheticWinter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntheticWinter/pseuds/SyntheticWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Purgatory, Dean can’t sit on furniture, and Sam doesn’t roll up his sleeves anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars on My Soul

After Purgatory, Dean can’t sit on furniture, and Sam doesn’t roll up his sleeves anymore. Dean stares at them sometimes, and he wonders. Wonders if Sam did something stupid. If he gave up, or looked for Dean in the only way he knew how, or some other rationalization for whatever he’s hiding beneath plaid cotton. 

* * *

Dean can’t say he didn’t try, but Sam has taken to sleeping facedown with both arms shoved up under his pillow, and Dean can’t get a good look.

* * *

The one time Dean, fortified with a glass or two (or five) of strong whiskey, is fool enough to ask, Sam is silent – not even a long-suffering sigh as he carefully rolls one sleeve up to his elbow and gives Dean a good long look at his forearm before just as carefully rolling the sleeve back down and walking out of the room.

Dean can’t get the image of the clean, unscarred skin out of his head the rest of the day.


End file.
